a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a tolerance compensating device for rotating and swiveling bolts. In particular, the invention relates to a tolerance compensating device for non-engaging tongues, that is, for pull-turn bolts or swiveling bolts of closures for mounting in thin walls, such as sheet-metal cabinets with a frame and door, wherein the closure has a housing which holds a pull-turn bolt so as to be axially displaceable and rotatable or a housing which supports a swiveling bolt, which bolt has a bore hole near its free end in which a back-engaging device is held to as to be displaceable perpendicular to the back-engagement plane.
b) Description of the Related Art
WO 00/31365 discloses a rotating bolt closure with a pull device in which the bolt is provided at its free end with an internal thread in which a back-engaging device formed as a screw is held so as to be adjustable perpendicular to the back-engagement plane. Adjustment is provided by means of a lock nut. This adjustment is complicated because a lock nut must be loosened, then the back-engaging device must be moved to the appropriate distance by turning, and then the lock nut must be tightened again.
WO 007/73605 shows a swivel lever closure in the drawing accompanying the Abstract. The swivel lever itself forms the back-engaging device. There is no possibility provided for adjustment.